footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Iran national football team
Iran | image = | nickname = تیم ملی (Team Melli - The National Team) شیران ایران (Shirane Iran - The Iranian Lions) شاهزادگان پارسی (Shahzadehgane Parsi - The Princes of Persia) ستارگان پارسی (Setarehgane Parsi - The Persian Stars) | association = | confederation = AFC (Asia) | head_coach = Marc Wilmots | asst_coach = | captain = Masoud Shojaei | most_caps = Javad Nekounam (151) | top_scorer = Ali Daei (109) | home_stadium = Azadi Stadium | capacity = 78,116 | fifa_code = IRN | fifa_ranking = 37 1 | highest_fifa_ranking = 15 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 122 | elo_ranking = 21 1 | highest_elo_ranking = 15 | lowest_elo_ranking = 73 | kit_image = | first_international = 0–0 (Kabul, Afghanistan; 25 August 1941) | biggest_win = 19–0 (Tabriz, Iran; 24 November 2000) | biggest_defeat = 6–1 (Istanbul, Turkey; 28 May 1950) 5–0 (Tokyo, Japan; 28 May 1958) | world_cup_apps = 5 | world_cup_first_app = 1978 | world_cup_best = Round 1, 1978, 1998, 2006 | regional_cup_name = Asian Cup | regional_cup_apps = 14 | regional_cup_first_app = 1968 | regional_cup_best = Winners; 1968, 1972, 1976 |}} The Iran national football team is the national association football team of Iran and is controlled by the Iran Football Federation, the governing body for football in Iran. The team plays its own games at Azadi Stadium in Tehran, and their current manager is Carlos Queiroz. History Competitive record FIFA World Cup AFC Asian Cup Results and fixtures 2017 |score = 0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2 = |goals1= |goals2= |location= Seoul, South Korea |stadium=World Cup Stadium |attendance= 63,124 |referee= Peter Green (Australia) |result= D }} |score= 2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (AFC) |team2= |goals1=Azmoun |goals2=Haj Mohamad Al-Somah |location= Tehran, Iran |stadium=Azadi Stadium |attendance=62,165 |referee=Ryuji Sato (Japan) |result=D }} |score = 2–0 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Ansarifard |goals2= |stadium=Azadi Stadium |location= Tehran, Iran |attendance=5,000 |referee= Yaqoob Abdulbaki (Oman) |result=W }} |score = 1–1 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Poloz |goals2= Azmoun |stadium=Kazan Arena |location= Kazan, Russia |attendance=33,270 |referee= Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |result= D }} |score = 2–1 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Dejagah Ghoddos |goals2= Torres |location= Graz, Austria |stadium=Liebenauer Stadium |attendance=1,000 |referee= Manuel Schüttengruber (Austria) |result=W }} |score = 0–1 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= |goals2= Jahanbakhsh |location= Nijmegen, Netherlands |stadium=Stadion de Goffert |attendance=100 |referee= Pol van Boekel (Netherlands) |result=W }} 2018 |score = 4–0 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Khanzadeh Gholizadeh Rezaei |goals2= |location= Tehran, Iran |stadium=Azadi Stadium |attendance=3,000 |referee= Mooud Bonyadifard (Iran) |result= W }} |score = 1–0 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Mohammadi |goals2= |location= Radès, Tunisia |stadium=Stade Olympique de Radès |attendance=10,000 |referee= Ibrahim Nour El-Din (Egypt) |result=L }} |score = 2–1 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Azmoun Taremi |goals2= Chafaï |location= Graz, Austria |stadium=Liebenauer Stadium |attendance= 5,000 |referee= Julian Weinberger (Austria) |result=W }} |score = 1–0 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Cheshmi |goals2= |location= Tehran, Iran |stadium=Azadi Stadium |attendance= 25,000 |referee= Saoud Al-Athbah (Qatar) |result=W }} |score = 2–1 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Tosun |goals2= Dejagah |location= Istanbul, Turkey |stadium=Başakşehir Fatih Terim Stadium |attendance= 12,000 |referee= Valentin Kovalenko (Uzbekistan) |result=L }} |score = 1–0 |report=Report |team2 = |goals1= Ansarifard |goals2= |location= Moscow, Russia |stadium=Otkritie Training Arena |attendance= 0 |referee= Aleksei Eskov (Russia) |result=W }} |score = 0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Bouhaddouz |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |attendance = 62,548 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Costa |location = Kazan, Russia |stadium = Kazan Arena |attendance = 42,718 |referee = Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) |result = L }} |score = v |report=Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saransk, Russia |stadium = Mordovia Arena |attendance = |referee = |result = }} 2019 |time = 20:00 UTC+4 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Abu Dhabi, UAE |stadium = Mohammed bin Zayed Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 15:00 UTC+4 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Abu Dhabi, UAE |stadium = Al Nahyan Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |time = 20:00 UTC+4 |team1 = |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Dubai, UAE |stadium = Al-Maktoum Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following 23 players have been called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. 'Caps and goals are correct as of:' 20 June 2018 after match against Spain.'' |caps=24|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zob Ahan|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Marítimo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Al-Sadd|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Padideh|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=46|goals=2|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=30|goals=2|club=Oostende|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=17|goals=4|club=Saipa|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=92|goals=6|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Amkar Perm|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=75|goals=8|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=37|goals=1|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Östersund|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=40|goals=4|club=AZ|clubnat=NED}} |caps=45|goals=9|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=16|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=44|goals=16|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=NED}} |caps=29|goals=11|club=Al-Gharafa|clubnat=QAT}} |caps=35|goals=23|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up for the team in the last 12 months. |caps=2|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Foolad|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 17 March 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Saipa|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=|latest=v. , 10 October 2017}} |caps=116|goals=8|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=20|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Los Angeles|clubnat=USA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Saipa|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Saipa|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 5 September 2017}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 12 June 2017}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE / INJ, May 2018}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Al-Khor|clubnat=QAT|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Foolad|clubnat=IRN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 17 March 2018}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Zob Ahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 13 November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Esteghlal|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Zob Ahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} |caps=2|goals=2|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, Jun 2018}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Charleroi|clubnat=BEL|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE, May 2018}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Persepolis|clubnat=IRN|latest=v. , 17 March 2018}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Sepahan|clubnat=IRN|latest=Tehran training camp, November 2017}} ;Notes *INJ Player withdrawn from the squad due to an injury. *PRE Preliminary squad. *RC Player suspended for yellow or red card accumulation. *RET Player retired from the national team. *SUS Player suspended. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours Continental *'Asian Cup' :Champions (3): ''1968, 1972, 1976 :'' Third Place (4): 1980, 1988, 1996, 2004 *'Asian Games' † :Champions (4): ''1974, 1990, 1998, 2002 :Runners-Up(2): ''1951, 1966 †Young teams were favoured by AFC and the IOC, and since 2002 male competitors must be under 23 years old, with three over-23 players allowed per squad. Regional *'West Asian Football Federation Championship' :Champions (4): ''2000, 2004, 2007*, 2008 :Runners-Up(1): ''2010 *'ECO Cup' :Champions (3): ''1965, 1970, 1993 :Runners-Up(2): ''1967, 1969 * as B Team Intercontinental *'AFC/OFC Challenge Cup' :Champions (1): ''2003 *'Afro-Asian Cup of Nations' :Runners-Up(1): ''1991 Other *'''LG Cup :''Champions (3):2001, 2002, 2002 External links Category:AFC international teams Category:Iran Category:International teams